UL
I. Unity Goal, Values, Ground Rules and Membership Requirements Unity's Goal: Create a victorious and inseparable clan that perfects teamwork, achieves individual objectives, and enjoys playing ROS in T6. Unity Values: • Be respectful of others • Help each other and share • Play actively and have fun Ground Rules: 1.No flaming or trolling. Focus on discussion, absolutely avoid personal attacks. 2.No excessive swearing. 3.No spamming on in-game chat channel. Unity Membership Requirements Effective May 12, 2014, to obtain and maintain membership of Unity League or Clan you will need to 1. Have reached Paragon Level 200 or higher. 2. Be capable of soloing T3 efficiently. 3. Play at least weekly. 4. Stay committed to Unity’s Goal and Values anytime anywhere in game. 5. Obey ground rules. A big plus to possess great personality and sense of humor. :) Membership is subject to Clan Leader's approval. HC Clans are exempt from requirement 1&2. II. Achieving Unity's Goal: A RoadmapCategory:Clan Org Objective A: Clan members trust each other and enjoy playing together, sharing loot as well as helping team. Milestone A1: Number of members actively playing reaches 70 during core hours. A2: Team Captains are confirmed and acknowledged by clan members. A3: Regular teams are formed by mutual selection. A4: All teams share loot with teammates, and provide leveling and item hunt runs. A5: The best reputable Captain is promoted to Clan Officer in charge of team building and clan org. Objective B: Clan members have fun with playing the most difficult content (currently T6).' Milestone B1: Team Captains understand and help achieve individual objectives of teammates. B2: One hundred members have equipped with build-enhancing gear. B3: Fun events and contests are organized regularly. B4: Eighty members can farm up to T5 efficiently. B5: All members can farm up to T4 efficiently. B6: Ten out of 20 teams can farm T6 efficiently. ''Objective C: Clan is ranked high on DP ladders, D3 Leaderboards and Greater Rifts.' Milestone C1: One hundred clan members have listed their profiles on clan DP roster. C2: Forty members have reached over 2mil Elemental DPS. C3: All members have reached over 1mil Elemental DPS. C4: Clan members are ranked top 100 on Greater Rifts Leaderboards (Class, 2-4P). C5: Clan is ranked top 5 in terms of Elemental DPS (average of top four players). C6: Clan is ranked top 10 in terms of Paragon Level (average of top four players). III. Unity League Composition 1. '''Unity Clans' are the core members of Unity League. Please check Unity Clans at a Glance for current clan stats. 2. Unity League Alliance '''consists of Unity's partner clans that actively participate in cross-clan games, events and contests. Partner clan members are not eligible for Unity Recruitment. Please check Unity League Alliance for clan listings. 3. '''Unity League Community is a family of Unity Clans, Alliance Clans and friends. We respect, help and share with each other. We strive to build a mature, friendly and supportive community for everyone. Unity League is open to all like-minded players. No request to join is necessary, simply find "Unity League" on communities tab and join us. You are welcome to invite friends and clan mates to UL. UL Community functions primarily to * prepare for greater rifts and seasons; * RIF and share open games; * maximize number of active players any time; * organize league events; * provide lower-T lvl games to alt heroes; * socialize across clans.